The Miracle Child
by AJxLovatic91
Summary: What if Esme and Carlisle is able to have there own child? What would life be like for the family and for the special child in the family? Not great at summaries just give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

In 1992 Carlisle and Esme were a loving, caring couple and parents to 5 adopted children but this family wasn't a normal family they were a family of vampires whom didn't feed on human blood but animal blood. Rosline, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett was the teenagers of the family and Carlisle and Esme treated them all like normal human teenagers and acted like a normal human family were. The family felt complete even though Esme always wanted to have a child with Carlisle and have a little baby and child running around the house. It's one thing she really did miss about being human but things were going to change dramatically for the family.

It was a month before Christmas and while Carlisle was out getting some gifts for the children Esme started feeling sick which wasn't normal for a vampire. She gets up from the chair in there room and runs to the bathroom, throwing up. After Esme was done she feels her stomach and to her surprise she feels a little bump. She stands up and looks in the mirror with her shirt up reveling her stomach and in shock sees what she felt, a little bump, a pregnant bump.

_This is not possible. _Esme thinks to herself in confusion. Carlisle happens to come home at that time and when he hears Esme in the bathroom, crying, he drops everything in his hands and runs upstairs to his wife and sees her holding her stomach on the toilet and it smelled of.. _throw up? _Carlisle says in his head with confusion on his face. He lends down to Esme and puts his hand on her back to comfort her and Esme wipes the tears from her face and looks at Carlisle.

"What is wrong love?"

Esme shakes her head at him but with her upset she was she couldn't really hide what she is feeling from him. She was scared to tell him and he thinks the worst of this. Esme didn't know what she was feeling yet about this. She didn't believe this was real.

"Carlisle, I don't know if its possible. I know it's not but by some miracle I'm pregnant. I threw up and my stomach."

She lifts her stomach to reveal the bump she has. Carlisle sees it with his own eyes and puts his hand on Esme's stomach and feels movement.

"This-This isn't possible. Vampires don't get pregnant."

Carlisle was in shock but Esme knew there was a little baby growing in her stomach. There was no doubt about it. After a few minutes of silence Carlisle stands up with his hand on his head and rubs his forehead.

"I don't know how to explain this Esme. This is unbelievable but with that bump and movement in your stomach, there is no doubt there is a baby in there but I never heard of a vampire getting pregnant before. This is unheard of."

Esme gets up and goes over to Carlisle and takes his hands into her hands and puts one hand on his cheek in a loving way which makes Carlisle look up at her.

"Carlisle there is no explanation and maybe this is none for this. Maybe we don't need one. This is our chance to be parents to our own child, our own fresh and blood. It's what we dreamed of and talked about and it's going to finally happen. It's just a miracle my love."

Carlisle lends in and kisses Esme and puts his hand back on her stomach and a smile forms on his face, showing how happy he was to have his own child soon. With the 5 kids already he thought they were complete but now they will be with there new addition.

"We are going to be parents again but to our own child. It's truly is a miracle Esme."

They kiss each other in happiness. Carlisle in the back of his head was still questioning how this is possible but he tries to take what Esme said to heart about there being no explanation for this and try to enjoy the greatest news he has ever heard in his whole life right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm going to be skipping the timeline to go a little faster with this story since I re wrote it on a different username and worked hard on this story. Things will get explained in it all but its easier for me to skip things in stories so bear with me.

**5 months pregnant**

Esme was 5 months pregnant and things been different for her. 2 days after they found out they told the kids and they all were really excited and happy for there parents and to welcome a little sibling into the family. Even Rosline was happy for them and to be a big sister and Esme was worried more about how she was going to take the news since she always wanted a child of her own but Rosline viewed this as a chance to help raise her new sibling and be a big part of his or her life. Alice was working on the babies room with Esme and buying clothes for the new addition and the boys were already planning to cause some trouble with the new addition. Carlisle did keep a close eye on the pregnancy and Esme so he can make sure nothing goes wrong with the new baby or Esme. From the looks of it the baby was half human and half vampire. Esme was eating human food again, sleeping and having blood also but the baby craved human blood more then animal blood. The pregnancy was going okay and Carlisle didn't have to worry but he still worried in the back of his head about everything dealing with this pregnancy.

Being 5 months now Carlisle and Esme can find out what the babies sex will be. They didn't want to be surprise since they wanted to get everything they need for the baby and the right things for the baby. Carlisle uses the ultrasound machine on Esme's stomach and it took a few minutes for them to find out what the baby will be since he was using his feet to hide it all. When Carlisle can finally see in between it's legs Carlisle has a big smile on his face.

"Esme, my love, it's a baby boy."

Esme has happy tears forming in her eyes and kisses Carlisle out of excitement. They had names in mind if it was a girl or a boy and the boy name was a name in honor of Carlisle's younger brother that passed when he was only 10 years old.

"Christopher Marshall Cullen, I think it fits him perfect."

"I believe it does too for our baby boy."

**8 Months Pregnant**

During the middle of the night Esme starts having really bad pains and she knew this was the time. She knew she was going to give birth to there son tonight and he was hurrying to come.

"Carlisle! Carlisle, it's time!"

Carlisle was downstairs with Jasper and Edward when they all hear Esme yelling upstairs and they all rush up there. Carlisle and Edward help Esme onto the bed and within a few minutes Carlisle was delivering his son into the world. When Esme hears the crying coming out of his mouth she knew there baby boy was here.

"He is a perfect, healthy baby boy love."

Carlisle is holding his son for the first time in his arms and it was a feeling that he can't explain. He felt all of this happiness and love for his new baby boy. Even tears were coming down his face from all the love he was feeling for this little human being in his arms. Carlisle walks Christopher over to his wife and he puts the baby in her arms. The new parents felt a big sense of joy looking at there new son and the life they created. The other children come into the room and get to see there new baby brother. The whole family felt a sense of completion finally and knew Christopher was the missing piece to there family.

_Christopher Marshall Cullen was born November 12th 1993 at 4:30am. The proud parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The proud brothers are Edward, Jasper and Emmett and the proud sisters are Rosline and Alice. _


	3. Chapter 3

**6 Months Old**

Christopher was 6 months old. Since the night he was born he has made the family complete and have joy over this baby boy that came into the family, who surprised them all. Carlisle and Esme are finally experiencing how it is to have a new baby in the house. Christopher wasn't a hard baby at all and was pretty easy since the day he was born. He does wake up once or twice during the night but as the months went by he been learning to sleep throughout the night and doesn't wake up for blood or regular food like he did in the beginning. Carlisle does all his check ups that a normal baby needs at there house since Christopher wasn't a normal baby and can't be seen by a human doctor. He is growing at a normal rate but was hitting every milestone earlier then a human baby would. He is talking already and walking. As he grows everyone sees that he appears more human then the rest of them. His heart beats faster then a humans and pumps blood and he was pale but has a blush to his skin and has a glow to him. He has dirty blonde curly hair which he got from both of his parents and his eyes were ocean blue which was Carlisle's eye color when he was human and has round cheeks with a full face. His personality started showing at 4 months old and he had both of the personalities of his parents. He was showing he had great self control and always is able to tell his parents or siblings if he needs blood. Carlisle was feeding him human blood from the hospital but he was starting to feed him animal blood now which Christopher seemed to like.

**2 Years Old:**

Christopher was now 2 years old but for 2 he was really smart and before he even turned 1 he was talking in full sentences and was walking with a perfect balance. Carlisle and Esme, actually the whole family, was seeing how special this little boy really was and because of his half vampire side how different he was but the family makes it known to him he is not that different from everyone else. Christopher even at 2 knew he wasn't like other people. He knew he had a human side of him and a vampire side to him and needed blood to help him survive but he also knew how special he was and his family was.

Carlisle and Esme decided it was time to take Christopher out hunting with them for the first time ever. It took them time to decide to do this with him but they knew it was time to take him out there and teach him how to hunt.

Carlisle goes over to Christopher while everyone else was getting ready and picks him up and sits down with Christopher on his lap. He has Christopher look up at him and Carlisle smiles at his son while Christopher giggles a little. Carlisle knows anything can make this little boy laugh.

"Chris, do you remember when mama and I talked to you about going on a little trip with us?"

"Yes daddy. Are we going today?"

Chris asks with excitement in his voice.

"Yes we are buddy but during this trip of ours we will show you how to hunt."

Christopher knew the rest of his family went out and hunted to get there blood but until now Christopher never got to go with them all. Carlisle can see the happiness with learning something new glowing in his eyes. He was just like his father in that way.

"Really daddy? I really get to go?"

"Yes you really get to go Chris but-"

Carlisle says with a serious tone to his son and picks up his face to look at Carlisle's face.

"You have to stay with I and mama and you can not wander off. If you end up going with one of your siblings then that is fine but you stay with them. We know even at your small age we can trust you but you can not go off alone since this is all new to you and you are only 2 years old. Do you understand buddy?"

Christopher nods his head yes at his father. Everyone comes downstairs ready to go and Carlisle has Christopher go on his back and has him hold him tight.

"Ready to go buddy?"

"Yes daddy!"

Carlisle laughs a little and smiles over the excitement his son was showing over hunting for the first time. Carlisle always treasure the little moments like this with his little boy and never wants to miss out on one little thing with this wonderful little boy that is his son.

Carlisle runs vampire speed with Christopher on his back, holding onto him until they got to the hunting grounds. It didn't take long for the youngest Cullen to learn how to hunt. Christopher was able to get a hold of it really fast which didn't surprise the family at all. They know Christopher was intelligent and can learn anything faster then a human would. To Christopher anything was natural to him even at such a young age.

**5 Years Old:**

It's November 12th which meant it was Christopher's birthday. It was 6am and Christopher just woken up and knowing it's his birthday he doesn't waste any time going to his parents room. He hears his parents talking and giggling a bit since they knew Christopher was behind the door. He opens the door and runs to his parent's bed and jumps into his father's arms. Esme takes Christopher into her arms and Christopher giggles about it and Esme gives him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday baby boy."

Carlisle starts tickling him while Esme was still holding him which Christopher has liked since he was a baby. Carlisle stops after a bit of doing that and kisses him on the forehead. Carlisle and Esme couldn't believe how much there younger son was growing and that he was the big 5 today. They always cherish these moments the most with him since he won't be a young boy forever.

"Happy Birthday buddy. How old are you today?"

"I' am 5 today daddy."

Esme tightens her hold on her little boy and tries to give more kisses to him but Christopher was trying to stop her.

"My baby is 5 today. You have to stop growing on us Chris."

"But mommy I'll always be your baby."

Carlisle and Esme smile at each other and can see how much his sweetness grows and they both hug him.

"Let's go see what your siblings have planned for you sweetie. They been waiting for us to come downstairs."

Christopher jumps off of the bed and uses his vampire speed to run downstairs. Usually Carlisle and Esme doesn't let him use his vampire abilities too much since they want him to be as human as he can be so he doesn't slip up around other humans but being a very special day today they weren't worry about it.

"Happy Birthday Chris!"

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all yell to him in excitement. They been planning this surprise for him for a few days and spent all night setting it up for him. There was banner up saying Happy Birthday on it along with decorations with his favorite color which was blue and a bunch of presents for him. The teens spoil Christopher the most and go all out when it comes to his birthday and holidays. Emmett gets down and Christopher gets on his back and brings him over to the table. Rosalie and Alice made a special breakfast for him which was chocolate chip pancakes, a few strips of bacon and a happy face on the pancake along with a glass of orange juice. This was Christopher's favorite but Esme tries to feed him healthy and only lets him have sweets and sugar once in a while but she knew it might change as he gets older.

"Thank you. I love it."

"It's your special day little man. You deserve this all."

The rest of the day they opened gifts, had cake and had a relaxed day at home celebrating Christopher's special day. Esme sits next to Christopher while he was playing his new toy he got and Carlisle sits on the other side of him. Carlisle takes out a little box which catches Christopher's attention.

"What is that daddy?"

Esme puts her arm around Christopher and Chris lays his head on her.

"Do you know how everyone in this family has a symbol of our family?"

Christopher nods his head yes at his father.

"Your mother and I thought it was time to give you yours."

Carlisle gives him the box and he opens it and sees a wristband with the family crest on it just like his brothers.

"It might be a bit big on you right now but as you get older you will grow into it more. Do you want help to get it on son?"

Christopher nods his head in excitement at his father and Esme takes out his right wrist while Carlisle slips it through his wrist and clips it back together. Christopher turns around and hugs his mom and then his dad.

"I love it so much."

"We love you honey."

Esme says to him and they get back to helping Christopher play with his toy and finish the day up with him. Carlisle and Esme put Christopher to bed around 9pm when he started to fall asleep while watching a movie with Jasper. Christopher falls asleep fast when he hits his head on the pillow. Carlisle and Esme kiss him goodnight and Christopher drifts off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
